Zevalhua the Supreme
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For the Omni Rarity unit, see Ruling God Zevalhua |id = 60435 |no = 838 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 238 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 76 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 74, 81, 88, 95, 102, 109, 116, 123, 165 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 36 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 74, 81, 88, 95, 98, 102, 105, 109, 112, 116, 119, 123, 126, 129, 170 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 30 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 6, 12, 18, 24, 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144, 150, 156, 162, 168, 174, 180, 186, 192, 198 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Zevalhua the Supreme, one of the Four Fallen Gods. After being defeated by a certain Summoner, Noel was able to gather enough information on Zevalhua to create this Unit. However, after this Fallen God's brutal battle with Afla Dilith, her condition was such that it has now rendered her unable to use the full extent of her powers. Similar to her disciple, Mare, Zevalhua also liked playing dirty on the battlefield, though she actually boasted plenty of destructive power. |summon = I will not bow to any Summoner, however strong they might be. One day you shall kneel before me… |fusion = You know not the essence of power. Therefore you grant it to me, unaware of the path to ruin… |evolution = | hp_base = 4200 |atk_base = 1400 |def_base = 1300 |rec_base = 1500 | hp_lord = 6200 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 1900 |rec_lord = 2100 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = | hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Divine Protection |lsdescription = Boost to BB gauge and probable HP recovery when attacked |lsnote = 3~5 BC fill when attacked, 25% chance to recover 25% of HP from damage taken |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Infinite World |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & adds chance of inflicting a random status ailment |bbnote = 40% chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Endless |sbbdescription = 33 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies & adds chance of reducing enemies' Atk and Def |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 30% of either stats |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 33 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 33 |sbbmultiplier = 660 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Summoners' Research Lab - Trial No. 005 |notes = *Zevalhua the Supreme cannot evolve into Ruling God Zevalhua |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Zevalhua1 }}